Sakura's Pain is Already Over?
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: Already Over" by Red Songfic. Various/Saku. Sakura's life is full of pain and suffering, so can she say that the pain is already over and move on, or will the pain be her demise? and what happens when the blossom finally falls in love?


**K.L.K- angsty songficcy time! alrighty...I know, I'll get the updates up soon enough.**

**Title: Sakura's Pain is Already Over**

**Song: "Already Over" by Red.**

**Pairing: Saku/Various**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: "Already Over" by Red Songfic. Various/Saku. Sakura's life is full of pain and suffering, so can she say that the pain is already over and move on, or will the pain be her demise? and what happens when the blossom finally falls in love?**

* * *

She shook as her eyes, the wide, five-year old viridian orbs- witnessed her parents being carted away in body bags. she'd been the one to kill them. they had tried to kill her...she had been the victor, and so, the survivor. she fell to the floor, curling into a ball on the floor, all alone.

The ANBU had left.

her painful secret was safe.

_You never go,  
you're always here,  
suffocating me,  
under my skin,  
I cannot run away,  
Fading slowly!_

Inner raged through her mind. _**'YOU'RE MINE, YOU HEAR ME?! NOT ANYONE ELSES! ESPECIALLY NOT INO!'**_

Sakura cried, she felt like she was suffocating and her skin felt like it was burning. _'S-Stop...Inner...You know this love can never be...'_ the thought furiously in pain, and then all of it stopped suddenly.

Inner didn't talk to Sakura until three years later. She was a different soul, and she still loved Sakura, but she loved her at a distance.

after all, they were the same person.

A Love that could never be.

_I'll give it all to you,  
letting go of me!  
reaching as I fall,  
I know it's already over!_

Sakura reached out for Kakashi's hand. he moved it away, and she slipped off the branch, into the waters below.

he shouted for her, but couldn't go into the rough, choppy water.

he was so miserable that all he did from then on were suicide missions.

hoping that one day he would fail one and then have that terrible image of her face and bady slipping into the fridgid liquid below, by his fault for moving his hand. He should've known that would happen, she'd gotten the slippery side of the cliff face, after all. he just wished that the rock hadn't been so slippery, otherwise they could've climbed up and she wouldn't have dissapeared.

She was marked as K.I.A... every time he went to the memorial stone, he had to look at her name, or he'd hate himself with every fibre of his being.

_Now,  
nothing much to lose,  
loving you one day,  
I know it's already over!  
Already over,  
now!_

Sakura coughed up water. She was only alive because of Inner. Good ol' Inner.

she looked up to two sandaled feet with white stirrups on them, the white stained by the mud of the area surrounding Amegakure.

she looked up to a face.

Deidara of the Akatsuki.

she passed out on his feet, hearing his faint cry of shock as she sank into the darkness of her own mind. and she just faintly felt his lips on hers a bit too long to be just to be to get the water from her lungs. especially when his tongue snaked into her mouth.

_My best defense,  
running from you,  
and everything!  
I can't resist,  
take all you want from me,  
Breaking slowly!_

she looked at Hidan, as he laid over her on her bed in the Akatsuki. she desperately needed this, she hadn't been touched in five years.

"I love you." he whispered between kisses.

"You know I am incapable of love." she replied as he undid his pants.

"I know."

_I give it all to you,  
letting go of me!  
reaching as I fall,  
I know it's already over!_

She reached for Konan's hand as she started to fall into the dark water, exhausted and nearly out of chakra.

the woman caught her hand. _'unlike Kakashi...'_ the rosette kunoichi thought darkly.

the blue-haired woman pulled her up, and suddenly gave her a deep kiss. "Don't ever do that again. I almost lost you. and the rest of the guys would kill me, too."

_Now,  
nothing much to lose,  
loving you one day,  
I know it's already over!  
Already over,  
now!_

Pein hugged her to his chest as she had laboured breathing, she was having a panic attack...Itachi had accidentally caught her in the Tsukiyomi, and it turns out that her mind threw her into her worst nightmare and deepest secret- how she killed her parents.

he rubbed her back, and she calmed down a bit. "what worked you up like that, anyway?" he asked. it's not like she hadn't been in- and broken out of- his Tsukiyomi many times, but Inner hadn't been there to hold back the reaction.

she looked into his grey-ringed Rinnegan eyes. "I killed my parents, Pein."

he paused, and then he grinned a bit. "I'm so turned on right now."

so he kissed her and fondled her breasts, and she was content yet unable to do anything about it.

_You're all I'm reaching for!  
It's already over,  
All I'm reaching for!  
It's already over now!_

She widened her eyes at who had caught her. Tsunade? Why would she catch her from falling off the cliff?

"Sakura...I wanted to tell you, even though you won't return it..." she pulled her up and gave her a soul-searing kiss. "I love you."

Sakura sighed, and fell limp like a doll in her former sensei's arms. "I've experienced too much pain...I am incapable of love."

Tsunade replied, "Are you incapable of lust?"

the rosette shook her head.

"Good. because I've been dreaming about you for years."

_I'd give it all to you,  
I offer up my soul,  
It's already over, already over now!_

she arched her back, and pressed her breasts into the chest of Kisame. she needed release, and he wanted to give it.

"I think I love you," he groaned as she kissed and nibbled his neck.

"So does everyone else in this place." she grinned, and then they went at it.

_Give it all to you,  
Letting go of me,  
Reaching as I fall,  
I know it's already over now!_

she reached down for Sasuke's hand, but then pulled back and grabbed Suigetsu's hand. he was of more use. "Goodbye, Uchiha Sasuke." she said to the falling figure who couldn't catch himself due to the speed he was falling at.

Suigetsu looked at her and then kissed her on the lips. "Hey cutie, do ya wanna fuck sometime?" he asked cheerfully.

she shrugged. "Eh. why not."

he grinned, then tackled her to the floor. "How about now?"

_Nothing left to lose,  
Loving you one day!  
I know it's already over now!  
It's already over now!  
I know it's already over,  
Already over!_

tears ran down her face. the one she had actually loved, Hinata, was dead. she was dead. Tenten, her crush, was dead too. she couldn't stand it anymore...the pain...the suffering...

Inner had taken her life a few hours before.

Sakura looked down the steep cliff and smiled for the first time in weeks. tall enough to kill her. tall enough to break her body. tall enough for her to enjoy the looming death overwhelming her.

she stood at the edge, her arms spread out. she had a peaceful smile on her tear-stained face as fell over the edge as if in slow motion, smiling all the way to the bottom.

her broken and bloody body still laid at the bottom of the cliff, the smile still on her face, her hands still wide-spread, her eyes closed, and the butterflies resting on her rosette hair.

Haruno Sakura's painful existence was no more.

* * *

**K.L.K- alrighty, that's the end of it! at least it had a kindof happy ending...**

**WilliamBandet- true!**

**K.L.K- O.O WTFH?! How did you get in here, Bandet!? and I'm shortening your name, kk?**

**WB- sure! Hmm...heheheh. you truly ARE a mini-me! lots of pairings...(does knuckle-touch pop and lock it)**

**K.L.K- Anyway--**

**Fanboys- (sneak up behind the two) AIIIIE! IT'S SCARLETT-CHAN! (heart-eyes and blushes)**

**K.L.K- (turns around quickly, as does WB) What the HELL? I have fanboys now? AAAH the apocalypse is coming! (tugs at hair)**

**Fanboys- EEEEEEEEEEE so KAWAII! (moves to glomp K.L.K)**

**WB- (stands in front of her protectively) No. No touching her. she's mine, you hear?**

**Fanboys- (scared, chattering teeth) o-o-okay...(turns and runs)**

**K.L.K- (dryly) Oh, Gee, Thanks, Bandet. (face-palm)**

**WB- no problem! (turns to the rest of the idiotic fanboys) if you lay a finger on her I'll fucking KILL you!**

**(the rest of them run)**

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop)_ jeez_. overkill much? anywho, please--**

**Sakura- Review!**

**WB-...isn't she dead?**

**K.L.K- (sweatdrop) just...please review...(gives WB three boxes of chocolate pocky to occupy him for awhile)**


End file.
